


Truth Hurts

by CountessB



Series: Zach Mitchell is a good brother [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Zach is a good brother, genius Gray, genius Zach hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessB/pseuds/CountessB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is a genius, Zach knows it, and their parents knows it. So he doesn't understand how can they lie to him again and again, almost like they are trying to make life easier for Gray, but Zach know it doesn't work like that in real life. You can't tell lies and expect that they will become the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Jurassic World or any of the characters.  
> finally! a betaed fic! Thanks to Kat for being an amazing beta reader.

Gray is a genius, Zach knows it, and their parents knows it. So he doesn't understand how can they lie to him again and again, almost like they are trying to make life easier for Gray, but Zach know it doesn't work like that in real life. You can't tell lies and expect that they will become the truth.

The first time that Zach remember her mother telling a lie to Gray is Christmas and his brother found the presents hidden in the laundry closet, and heard him ask his mother about it.  
“Santa is very busy this year honey, so he left the presents here yesterday, so your dad and I could put them under the tree." Gray nodded happy with the answer, then went to the room he use to share with Zach.  
“You know, Santa is not real,” called Zach from his bed. Gray turned to him, the emotions on his face changing from disbelieving, to angry, to sad, and to angry again, then walked right in front of him  
“Mom says he is real,” crossed his arms, as if trying to look tough.  
“They always hide the presents in the laundry room, you just were too little to notice,” he calmly replied.  
“No, mom says it because Santa is busy,” stomping his feet angrily on the floor.  
Zach dropped the mechanic piece he was looking at onto the bed, “Come on Gray, you are supposed to be a genius, a man that travels the earth in one night, leaving presents to kids,” he inquired, sitting up, “I’m just telling you so you don’t get disappointed, this year they didn’t get the present you wanted, it was sold out!"  
“Why are you so mean!?” cried Gray wiping his tears from his face.  
Zach stayed in the same position, until the door of the room was open from outside and his father came inside with an angry look on his face.  
“Why are you telling Gray those things? He is a kid Zach, you should not be destroying his dreams!"  
“Dad-”  
“No, nothing you can say is going to make it better, you are grounded, no presents for you this Christmas!” His father shouted as he stomped back down the stairs.  
A few minutes latter Gray crept into the room again head down “I’m sorry, I didn’t know dad was going to take away your present,” mumbled the boy.  
“It's ok, they never get me what I want anyway,” explained Zach. Soon noticing the sad face coming from his little brother he quickly added “And… I’m sorry too okay?”  
“Okay,” Gray turned and walked to his bed and turning on his little lamp.

Another time, when they got home from school.  
“How was school darling?” asked Karen from the kitchen  
“She is talking to you,” muttered Zach as he walked to the living room and dropped his backpack while Gray walked to the kitchen and sat in a chair.  
“The boys in my group are mean, just because I know more things and the teacher congratulates me about it,” he whined and took a cookie from a plate.  
“Aww baby, it’s going to be ok. Just ignore them, soon those boys will see how fun you are and will want to be your friend,” she stroked his cheek and smiled, Gray smiled back and went to the living room to start his homework like his brother, a moment later Zach tapped his pen against his notebook till he got Gray’s attention  
“You should stop answering all the time to the teacher, nobody wants to be friend with a nerd.”  
“Mom told me it’s ok, they will see that I’m fun” replied the boy looking down to his book.  
“You are not fun to them Gray, they are going to pick on you, and you will have no friend to stay by your side if you don’t change… trust me,” nagged the older.  
“I don’t want to be alone,” Gray shook his head  
“Then don’t be a dork!”  
“Don't talk to your brother like that!” Karen came furiously from the kitchen, “you are a mean person Zach! I don’t know you anymore, and I don’t know why do you enjoy making you brother suffer,” she glared at him while hugging Gray close.  
“I’m just saying the truth, the boys in his class will bully him,” Zach tried to explain, his parent didn’t knew how mean boys could be, he had learned this very young. Maybe even at a younger age than Gray.  
“No they won't, because Gray is great just the way he is,” his mother insisted.  
“Fine! let him be an outcast then,” he threw his arms in the air and run upstairs to his room  
“Come back here!” howled his mother, but he closed his door and didn't come out till next morning.

When Roco died.  
“We will go look out for him tomorrow,” affirmed Scott, taking off his jacket throwing it on the back of the couch.  
“But dad! He could be alone, or cold, or hungry,” pleaded the little boy.  
“He’s going to be fine, Roco is a smart dog, we will look tomorrow morning,” he said with a hint of finality, Gray dragged his feet all the way to his room, thinking in his poor dog, who had escaped that morning while he was at the library.  
“Gray…” called Zach, entering his room.  
“What?” He mumbled quietly, glancing up.  
“Dad and mom don’t want to tell you.. but… Roco was hit by a car, he died,” confessed Zach, prepared for the tsunami of tears of his brother.  
“No!” cried loudly, “dad said he ran away!”  
“I saw it,” he blurted out, “Just... Just know you are not going to find him tomorrow, or the day after,” he explained and accepted the little punches his brother was throwing at him while he cried his heart out.  
“Why did you tell me?” bawled the kid voice muffled against his brother chest  
“I don’t want you to stay up all night worrying yourself, wondering if Roco is ok out there,” he stroked his hair and maneuvered to get Gray and himself on the bed.   
“You can cry now because you know the truth, it’s ok to cry if you know the truth,” he hugged him close, “it’s going to be ok."   
“Really?” whispered Gray, fat tears still falling.  
“More or less.” 

A week before their trip to Jurassic World  
“Why are you fighting with mom?” Asked Grey from the top of the stairs, looking at his father and mother both standing in the living room.  
“I-we are not fighting,” lied his father, not holding his gaze.  
“We are just talking sweetheart, but everything is fine,” called Karen, eyes red from unshed tears.  
“I heard yelling,” insisted Gray, he was no fool and knew it had being his father and mother voices.  
“It was the tv, you know I love to watch loud movies,” Scott answered and hurried to get the remote in his hand.  
“Go to your room honey, I’ll call you when dinner's ready,” said his mother wiping a tear discreetly away.  
Gray went to Zach room, his older brother was reading a heavy looking book, and had his headphones on, but at seeing Grey pulled them off.  
“Are mom and dad fighting?” asked worriedly.  
“No more than usual,” answered the younger, Zach patted his bed so his brother could climb up.  
“But they were screaming right? I never heard them scream like that before," he snuggled at his brother's side.  
“Because usually they do it before you get from school, or wait till you are already sleep," explained Zach as short and to the point as he could.  
“Why are they mad?”   
“They don't love each other anymore,” Zach sighed.  
“Are they going to leave us?” wondered Gray out loud, "do we have to choose who we want to go with?”  
“They will probably fight to keep you,” he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“But it’s ok, I’m going to get a job, and when I get enough money I'll pay for a place, and you can come live with me."  
“Can I really go live with you?” Gray asked hopefully.  
"If you want to,” Zach shrugged, and put his headphones over Gray ears.  
“You won’t lie to me right?” asked trying to take the ipod from his brothers hands.  
“You deserve the truth,” smiled Zach while searching in his music for something loud for Gray, he knew his parent were not done fighting.


End file.
